Helplessly Hoping
by daflippnay
Summary: When JD gets into a car accident, the person that he deems least likely to offer him their aid and support... does. JDCox.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Helplessly Hoping.

Pairings: JD/Cox.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs.

* * *

The loud shrill of the telephone penetrated through the hazy subconscious of one Perry Cox. He whipped his hand out towards the bedside table with a grunt, knocking the cordless phone out of its cradle. Perry opened his eyes, hearing the object clatter noisily to the floor. 

Perry heaved a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, patches of blue and red light flickering against the walls as a police vehicle passed outside.

The phone continued to ring, mocking him.

The middle aged man sat up finally, running a hand through his unruly curls as he turned on the lamp and got out of bed. He snatched the offending object from the floor.

"This better be good," he warned the person on the other line, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You left your pager in the on-call room," Carla's irritated voice emitted through the earpiece. "You're needed in the ICU. We're short-staffed."

"Wonderful," Perry huffed, pushing off the bed and shuffling towards the closet. "I'm on my way," he muttered, pressing 'end'. He tossed the phone onto the bed.

He pulled on some scrubs and pocketed his keys on the way out of the bedroom, toeing on the first pair of sneakers he came across before leaving the apartment.

As soon as he pulled onto the road, he heard the piercing wail of sirens behind him. Someone's headlights blinded him through his rearview mirror, and Perry kept a hand on the wheel as he turned his head back to look. His eyes widened in disbelief. A black car was on his ass and with no signs of slowing down, the driver flashing his high beams at him.

Perry switched lanes and stopped at a red light. He watched as the black car zoomed past, two wailing police cars following soon after.

When Perry arrived at the hospital, he spotted the two police vehicles double parked a few feet from the parking lot entrance, their sirens turned off but their lights still flashing. A trail of shattered glass, a lone tire rim, and chunks of the black car's polycarbonate exterior were scattered on the pavement. Perry pulled into the first available parking space he saw before stepping out and following the trail of debris. He found the black car askew on the sidewalk and halfway into the hospital's boxwood hedges, tire marks visible under the light of the street lamps. A few feet up was a familiar blue scooter, lying lopsided on the ground.

"Sir, you have to step away from the scene," a voice came up behind Perry, startling him.

"I'm a doctor," he countered with a scowl.

"Do you work at this hospital, Doc? I'm afraid he might've hit one of yours…"

Perry nodded stiffly, a sense of dread creeping over him as he stepped over the police tape. His eyes widened as a body - clad in blue scrubs - came into view among the debris, his face turned away from Perry's line of sight. He rushed to the man's side, fear gripping the older doctor as he gently tapped on his shoulder.

"JD," he said, raising his voice with the intention of pulling the younger doctor from his stupor.

The several seconds it took for the younger man to carefully turn his head and moan left Perry on edge. JD's eyes were shut tightly as he grimaced, a short gasp escaping his lips. "Doctor Cox…?" he rasped weakly, his eyes fluttering open.

"Don't move, Newbie," Perry told him gently, "I'm going to send for a gurney."

The younger doctor barked out a humorless laugh, cocking his head towards his mentor's voice. "I just can't get away from here, huh?" he chuckled, then winced as he took a shuddering breath. "My thirty-six hour shift just ended…" he went on, his voice tinged with amusement.

"_JD_, do me a favor and _shut up_," Perry growled. "Don't move and don't talk," he said curtly, rising to his feet and storming towards the hospital.

As soon as he was within two hundred feet of the double doors, four ER techs burst out of them, one pair wheeling two gurneys down the handicap ramp while the other two stepped forward with bright orange duffel bags and two spinal boards. A policeman who Perry suspected to be the other's partner followed after them.

"About time," the older doctor snarled, stalking after them.

He watched in uncharacteristic silence as the ER techs disentangled the other man from his vehicle. The remaining two lowered a gurney next to JD's recumbent form, sliding a neck brace around the young man's throat with practiced ease. They transferred him onto the stretcher - JD's face contorted in pain during the process - one tech checking his vitals as soon as he and his partner raised the gurney to its full height.

Perry followed after them as they started to wheel him into the building. His cell phone rang just as he passed through the double doors.

"Doctor Cox, where in the world are you?" Carla's strained voice said on the other line.

"I just got in," he replied, a muscle in his jaw ticking as he fought to push down the anger that was coiling through him. "JD got into an accident. Give me a couple of minutes." He hung up and shoved the phone into his pocket, following after the gurney.

One of the techs whipped around just as they were approaching the ER. He held his hands up in a halting gesture and Perry stopped before him, a menacing glare on his face. "The ER's crowded, Doc. You're going to have to wait until they assign him a room." He left no time for Perry to snark at him, turning around and pushing past the swinging doors.

The older doctor inhaled sharply, watching through the door windows as the techs wheeled JD further into the room.

* * *

JD opened his eyes, feeling numb and disoriented as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. He began to sit up until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, and took notice of the brace on his left shoulder. 

"Rise and shine, Princess Aurora," a familiar voice said to his right.

"You so avoided calling me 'Sleeping Beauty' just now," JD accused his mentor wearily. He frowned, wondering why Doctor Cox would know anything about Disney movies in the first place. "Hey Doctor Cox, why would you--"

The older doctor grimaced, following JD's line of thought. "Newbie, I'm glad you think I popped out of the womb looking as dashing as I do, but do I really have to remind you that I had somewhat of a childhood?"

"Well no, but it's just hard to imagine Sleeping Beauty fitting somewhere in it," the younger doctor replied sheepishly. "You know, between scaring little girls with your Creepy Crawlers and pretending you were James Bond…"

"I may not acknowledge it… well, at all, but I do have a sister," Doctor Cox said, irritation creeping into his voice. He gave an exasperated sigh. "Listen, Aurora, I'm not the one with possible head trauma, m'kay? So just humor me here: what is your name?"

JD rolled his eyes. "John Dorian."

"Who's the best attending physician in the God damn world?"

The younger man blinked. "Doctor Cox, I--"

"Walked right into that one," the older doctor said with a smug grin, shaking his head as he made for the door.

"Um, wait--" JD called out, abruptly aware of his full bladder. "I just need to go to the bathr--" Suddenly he found himself falling to the floor, a yelp escaping his lips as the IV needle in his arm was yanked off in the process.

Doctor Cox whirled around, crouching down before JD as terror filled the younger man's eyes. "JD, what's wrong?" he asked in alarm.

"Doctor Cox," he murmured, hands gripping his right thigh, "I can't feel my leg."

JD's breath hitched as the older man wrapped an arm around his waist, tears blurring his vision as he wrapped an arm around Doctor Cox's shoulders. His mentor hauled him back onto the bed, paging the nurses' station before pulling out a set of latex gloves from a cardboard box mounted on the wall. He took an alcohol pad from his front pocket, ripping the packet open.

Carla opened the door and poked her head in, her face marked with concern. "Bambi?" She laid eyes on the older man beside him when JD didn't answer. "Doctor Cox?"

"I need a bed pan, a new IV needle, and a wheelchair," he said quietly, wiping the open wound on JD's arm.

She nodded, her eyes downcast as she left the room.

JD frowned as Doctor Cox placed a gloved hand on his right thigh, applying gentle pressure.

"You can't feel that?" He moved his hand down, touching the sole of his foot.

JD swallowed his tears. "A little," he rasped.

"Push against my hand, JD," he told him.

"I can't," he whispered, staring blankly at his feet.

Doctor Cox nodded. "Do you have feeling in your left leg?" he asked him.

JD nodded, uncurling his left leg from under him and experimentally wiggling his toes.

"And the rest of your extremities?" Doctor Cox held out his hands, careful not to jostle the younger man's injured shoulder.

JD took the older man's hands, squeezing his fingers lightly.

A sob escaped him as he felt the older doctor gently squeeze back.

* * *

A/N: I'm fairly new to the fandom, so any and all advice is appreciated. TBC. Reviews are nice. :)  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Scrubs does not belong to me.

* * *

JD grimaced as he experimentally lowered both legs onto the cold tile floor, his brows raised high on his forehead as he found that he could move his right leg to some extent. He leaned back on his hands, bracing himself as he rose to his feet. He shifted all his weight onto his left leg with some wariness, and was about to release his hold from the bed until the door to his room swung open. 

Doctor Cox gave a loud whistle. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, thumbing his nose in annoyance.

"You have eyes like a hawk," JD remarked incredulously. "And… Didn't your shift just end?"

The older doctor glanced at his wristwatch. "So it did. Which means from here on, I have a legitimate excuse to not care about the stunt that you were just about to pull." He glanced outside the door. "It also means that Bobbo will come and track me down any minute now, seeing as I haven't clocked out yet and his hoard of money is currently dwindling for no good reason."

"Perry! Clock out and get out of my face before I sock my paperwork on you!" a voice boomed down the hall.

"And that's my cue!"

JD snorted as Doctor Cox poked his head out the door and looked both ways before darting out of the room. He sighed and leaned heavily against the pillows, the combination of the painkillers and exhaustion making his eyelids droop.

He awoke to someone shaking him gently. JD groaned, feeling as though he had just closed his eyes a moment ago, but the sun was shining brightly through the window blinds. He opened his eyes to find Carla, Turk, and Elliot standing at his bedside, feeling vaguely like Dorothy Gale.

"There's no place like home," JD murmured languidly.

Turk grinned at him fondly, producing a plastic bag from behind his back. "Don't worry, Dorothy. I've got your Toto right here." He took JD's iPod out of the bag and placed it in his hands. "I also brought your General Grievous and Obi-Wan action figures to keep you company."

"Thanks, SCB," he replied with a grin of his own. JD glanced at his best friend's fiancé, frowning. "I thought your shift ended a while ago, Carla."

She smiled, taking his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "I was just worried about you, Bambi."

"Oh! The police are here to see you," Elliot spoke up, visibly shrinking when Turk and Carla gave her the stink eye, "but me and Turk will keep 'em at bay for a while," she added quickly.

JD nodded his thanks, still feeling drowsy.

"You're scheduled for a CT scan in a few minutes," Carla told him.

"I have to suit up for an appendectomy, but Carla said she'd take you over to radiology," Turk muttered. "But if the choice were mine, man, you know I'd pick you over an appendectomy any day."

"That means a lot, Chocolate Bear," JD laughed, wincing as a dull ache shot through his ribs and the back of his neck.

Everyone turned their heads as the door opened. Laverne stepped in, pushing a wheelchair.

"I got it, Laverne," Carla said with a smile.

The older nurse nodded, giving JD a sympathetic look and a pat on the knee - the right one - before heading back towards the nurses' station. Carla wheeled the chair over to JD's bed as Turk slipped the dark haired man's arm over his shoulder. The surgical doctor helped JD off the bed, lowering him into the wheelchair while Elliot unplugged his infusion pump.

"When can I expect my sponge bath?" JD asked jokingly, adjusting his right leg onto the footrest. "You think you can have Nurse Tisdale do it?"

"Later, JD!" Elliot said, with Turk waving beside her. They left the room and walked off in separate directions.

Carla patted his shoulder before wheeling him out of the room, donning an mischievous grin. "She's not working tonight, but Doctor Cox is on call…"

JD's eyes widened as he felt his face burn at the notion, and he raised his hands to his head and yanked on the strands of his hair as if to impede the imagery that his mind was beginning to fabricate. "Aieee!" He covered his eyes. "No, no, I'll pass!"

The Latina nurse laughed. "I'm just teasing you, JD," she chuckled, patting his arm as she wheeled him onto the elevator.

"I remain unaffected," he replied sullenly, slouching in the chair.

"Oh, yeah?" Carla countered, giving him a sidelong glance. "You know, Bambi, Doctor Cox really was worried about you. It surprised me."

"Oh?" JD murmured, curiosity peaked.

"Yeah," she said with an enthusiastic nod, although she was aware that JD couldn't see it. "He was on call last night, too. They were short-staffed in the ICU, but he was late by almost an hour 'cause he was trying to get into the ER with you."

JD turned his head, narrowing his eyes at her. "This is a cheap thrill for you, isn't it?" He pointed at her. "You gossipmonger!" he hissed. But even as he jokingly reprimanded her, he was dancing. Inside, of course.

She swatted at his finger. "Bambi, you know it's not nice to point!"

He gave a dramatic sigh, nodding solemnly. "Yes, Carla."

* * *

JD yawned, resting his head on his pillow as Laverne and one of the male nurses left the room with the wheelchair in tow. He'd had a test-filled morning and was relieved to finally get back into his room. It would have been more convenient if he had been able to get those tests out of the way upon admittance, but considering it'd been a Friday night, Doctor Cox didn't expect any of the radiologists or the medical techs to pull through. 

JD lifted his head at the sound of his hospital room door opening, beaming as Turk slid inside with a white paper bag in hand.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Turk greeted, placing the paper bag on JD's overbed table.

"Mildly violated," JD said with a shiver, wrapping his arms around himself. "They looked at all my insides! _I _don't even get to look at all my insides."

"No worries, dude," Turk assured him, "I've seen your insides, and they're as bloody and squishy as everybody else's." He tore the paper bag open to reveal a styrofoam carton, flipping open the lid. "Don't disappoint The King now. Eat up!"

JD grinned as Turk handed him a plastic knife and fork, digging into the peanut butter, jelly, and banana waffle laid out before him. "Yessiree, uh huh!" he belted out, strumming his air guitar, using his fork as a pick. "I'm gonna stick like glue!"

Turk danced at his bedside, pointing at their imaginary audience with a sweep of his hand. "Stick, because I'm--"

"Stuck on you!" they sang out together, Turk leaning in and stealing a piece of his waffle.

"Aw man, the peanut butter is sticking in all the wrong places," JD hacked, clearing his throat.

"I'll get you some milk," Turk told him, darting out the door. He returned a moment later with a small carton of milk, handing it to JD.

He took a long sip before heaving a relieved sigh. "Thanks, C-Bear."

"No problem, man," Turk said with a smile, nudging him with his elbow.

The two of them glanced up as the door opened, and Laverne poked her head in before shuffling inside. She shot JD an apologetic look as two men appeared behind her.

"Detectives Mack and Leon are here to speak to you, Doctor Dorian," she informed him.

"Later, man." Turk gave JD a wave before leaving the room, closing the door after Laverne.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Dorian. I'm Detective Charles Mack, and this is my partner, Daniel Leon," Detective Mack greeted him. "We were at the scene of the collision the other night, between you and Mr. Allen Michaels."

JD nodded, closing the lid of the styrofoam carton. "Is… Mr. Michaels alright?"

Leon looked surprised at the inquiry. "He… seems to be faring much better than you are," he said cautiously. "Mr. Michaels was charged for attempted murder, Doctor Dorian. What happened yesterday was… The outcome of an unsuccessful chase."

He frowned, lips pursed as he cocked his head at them in confusion. "I'm sorry… Unsuccessful?"

Mack cleared his throat. "He… seems to have disappeared."

"_What?"_ JD asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Mr. Michaels was taken to the ER the same time as you were," Mack explained. "The two paramedics helping him stated that they left him to hand over his paperwork to a charge nurse, as well as turn him in for proper care to an attending physician. When they returned, he'd disappeared…"

"And why are you telling me this?" JD interjected.

"At this point in time, your life may be in danger. In order to help you, you're going to have to help us. If that's the case, we're going to need your full cooperation."

"Uh, but technically, I couldn't be much of a witness, could I?" JD asked. "I didn't see him commit any kind of crime, except maybe running a red light, which, um…"

"Sir, he _hit_ you."

"But I won't need to testify, or anything?" He gave a sheepish grin. "Frankly, the only legal ramifications I as a doctor am aware of is… well… medical malpractice," he explained apologetically.

"Not unless it's absolutely necessary," Leon said with a shake of his head. "And that's fine. We'll guide you through the entire process. Do you have a lawyer?"

"Ironically, no," JD admitted.

* * *

Perry glanced at his wristwatch as he entered the hospital and decided he had enough time to visit Sheryl before starting his shift. He frowned at how misplaced the thought seemed in his mind, shaking his head as he stepped onto the elevator. It arrived at the designated floor and Perry stepped off, heading towards Newbie's room. Unfortunately, his room happened to be right in front of the nurses' station, and the Latina charge nurse grinned at him knowingly and waved. A strained _"nnnggh"_ arose from his throat as he opened the door. 

JD tilted his head at him, his eyes glazing over with what could only be another daydream before he abruptly pointed his finger at the older man. "No sponge baths from you, Doctor Cox!"

"I'd give you the benefit of the doubt and blame it all on the drugs, but Newbie, you don't even _need _the drugs to constitute your insanity."

"Some people call it 'personality'," JD said dolefully.

"I'm afraid 'personality' is just a sugar-coated codename for 'insanity', Sylvia," Perry remarked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And whoever told you that is a pod person. One of the Sugar Snap Pod People promoting the overall sugar-coating of the entire world, often warranting short but satisfying spurts of patriotism and happiness! Which would inevitably lead to hugs and puppies and rainbows and conclusively… insanity."

JD patted Perry's hand in mock-consolation. "Sounds like you're intimately familiar with that path, Doctor Cox."

"Only by association," he said with his trademark toothy grin, raising his eyebrows at him.

His protégé rolled his eyes. "I'm not crazy," he told him resolutely.

"That's what all crazy people say!"

"This is an _inane_ conversation!"

"Spearheaded by your inane declaration of 'No sponge baths from Doctor Cox!'"

"It's… It's all Carla's fault!" JD yelled, pointing out the door.

The Latina nurse waved genially before her eyes widened in realization and she flounced away.

Perry and JD turned to shoot questioning looks at one another before a knock at the door caught their attention, and Doctor Flannerly walked in, clearing his throat.

"Doctor Dorian, we've found out the reason for the muscle weakness in your leg," he said softly. "You've got a herniated disk, but I'm certain that surgery isn't necessary. However, if you do feel otherwise, I can page for a surgical consultation."

"Oh," JD said softly, his playful attitude going down the drain at the radiologist's findings. "Uh, how bad is it?"

"Not too bad, considering you haven't been complaining of much pain in your neck or lower back," Flannerly replied.

"So I guess having no feeling in his right leg isn't considered to be too bad either, then," Perry barked back cynically.

"That's not what I was implying," the radiologist went on, his voice catching an exasperated tone. "The surgery is very tricky. I think Doctor Dorian should at least explore all the other non-surgical options before even considering it."

"You're talking about physical therapy, right? How long?" JD asked. He pursed his lips.

"Six months, at best," Flannerly replied. "Although, your leg muscles may have been weakened permanently if the nerves have been damaged. We might have to schedule you an EMG before assigning you to a physical therapist."

"You're not sure, are you?" JD accused, suddenly sounding very anxious. "You think, you may, we might… If you're trying to convince me not to go under the knife, you aren't. Not even close."

"Doctor Dorian--" the radiologist piped up defensively, but Perry waved a hand at him warningly.

The older doctor crossed his arms to his chest, clearing his throat. "Flannerly, scoot."

The other man stared at him incredulously. "What? What are you--"

"Scoot. Scram. _Leave_."

Flannery snorted, leaving the room without another word.

Perry turned his attentions to JD, who was staring absentmindedly at the folds and creases in his blanket. "JD," he sighed.

The younger man's head shot up in surprise.

"Listen, I'm going to get one of the surgeons to convince you to get the surgery," Perry said, voice low. JD's opened his mouth to speak, but the older man silenced him, waving his pointer finger. "And then _I'm_ going to convince you not to, much more elaborately and eloquently than Flannerly e-he-_hever _could."

* * *

A/N: TBC. Reviews, please. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. Also? This is somewhat of a graphic chapter; implied gore.

* * *

JD's head shot up as his door opened, a dead stare immediately reaching his features as he saw who stood in the doorway. 

Doctor Cox gave him an obnoxious grin, holding his son in his arms. "So Darla," he said conversationally as he wandered into the room, "how was that surgical consult?"

The younger man glowered at him. "Well, let me see," he said, tilting his head in mock-recollection, "_The Todd_ came up here and asked me if I still had _feeling _in my _penis_."

"Convincing enough, wasn't it?" Doctor Cox beamed. "Say Newbie," he remarked thoughtfully, "you going anywhere anytime soon?"

"That's really funny, Doctor Cox," JD deadpanned, dead stare still in place.

"Aw, did you hear that, Jacky?" the older man addressed his son with a playful grin, "Martha said she'd cancel her day at the spa just for you! Now, if only Mommy would do that, huh?"

JD blinked as a gurgling baby was pressed into his arms. He shot Doctor Cox a confused look as the older man dropped a baby bag onto the overbed table.

"Feeding time is at two, naptime usually follows shortly after, and oh, he's fussy because he has gas pains, so rub his belly every now and then so he can make tootsies." He waved as he made his way out the room. "The She-Devil will probably swoop down and take him by three," he added, closing the door behind him.

Jack stared at him, the corners of his mouth pulling into a frown. A grimace pinched his brows together as his eyes filled with tears, and JD held him close as the baby started to cry.

"If you keep going like this, I might just start crying too," JD muttered, sulking.

Jack whimpered. JD lifted him, adjusting the child so that he fit into the crook of his left arm. He carefully reached for the plastic bag Turk had brought him with his free hand - mindful of his sprained shoulder - taking out the General Grievous and Obi-Wan action figures.

"Wanna reenact the fight scene?" JD asked the sniffling child.

Jack's tear-filled eyes widened in interest as JD handed him Obi-Wan. He took the action figure into his tiny hands, saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he continued to stare at it.

"That's the old Obi-Wan," JD explained. "The young one is played by Ewan McGregor, but this guy here is Sir Alec Guinness. We could still reenact the fight scene, though! God knows George Lucas would probably create some sort of alternate universe, and at the drop of a hat, too!"

A string of incoherent noises came from Jack's mouth in the form of a question, and JD gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Yeah, I agree. The paint job _is _kinda bad."

Jack giggled, sticking Obi-Wan's head in his mouth.

"Nooo, don't eat Ben!"

Jack giggled harder in response to JD's distress, and the older man tickled the child's tummy.

"You _are_ Perry and Jordan's son," JD remarked, chuckling.

* * *

Perry opened the door to JD's hospital room, stopping in his tracks at the scene before him. 

JD had lowered the bed and put the rails up, lying on his back while Jack laid prone on the man's chest. The iPod was in JD's free hand - the other was wrapped securely around the child - with one ear bud nestled in the older man's ear while the other was snug in Jack's. JD appeared to be asleep, but the child was wide awake, playing with the hem of the younger man's hospital gown.

Perry shook his head, closing the door gently before coming to their bedside. Jack spotted him and smiled, cooing happily.

"What's he got you listening to, champ?" Perry asked, taking the bud from the kid's ear and placing it in his. _"I got the old man's car… I got a jazz guitar… I got a tab in Zanzibar…"_ The older man rolled his eyes and snorted. Billy Joel.

Jack seemed to be waking JD with all his wriggling, and soon enough the younger man's eyes fluttered open. He cleared his throat, smiling at Perry sheepishly.

"You know, when I said 'naptime', I thought I made it clear that I meant Jack, not you," the older doctor remarked, smirking.

JD blushed. "Um, he was asleep," he protested weakly. "Where's Jordan?"

"In the lobby," Perry replied, gathering Jack into his arms. "Say bye-bye to Martha!" he said to Jack, taking the kid's hand and waving it at JD.

Jack turned his head to the younger man, smiling shyly.

"Bye, kiddo," JD chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Hey, Doctor Cox…"

Perry shouldered the baby bag and hoisted Jack between his chest and his arm. "What is it there, Newbie?"

"What's the real reason you're against the surgery?" JD asked, putting the bed rails down.

"It isn't necessary," Perry said with a shrug. "I know you're just _dying_ to get back to work, but trust me, even if you _did _go with the surgery, you're still gonna end up with a physical therapist."

"Did you really have to get The Todd on me, though?" JD asked with an eye roll. "I assure you, he did nothing to make your reasoning anymore valid than it already is."

"Yep," he replied perkily. "I was actually going to pay him ten bucks if he could stick a little innuendo in the consult, but he said he'd happily do it for free. Generous guy!"

Behind them, the door swung open and The Todd revealed himself in all his glory. "I definitely stuck a little innuendo in your-end-o," he said with a smug nod. "Air five?" he asked hopefully.

Perry and JD stared at him blankly, and he sulked and left the room.

Jack squealed in the older man's arms, bouncing and clapping. "Pa'wan! Pa'wan!"

Perry glanced at his son curiously. "What was that, Jacky?"

JD laughed suddenly, and he leaned over and plucked an action figure from the overbed table. "I believe what Jacky is trying to say," he said smugly, "is 'Padawan'." He handed the action figure to Jack.

Perry stared hard at his protégé as Jack continued to giggle. "Newbie, you're fired."

JD's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"You have officially been stripped of your title as 'manny'. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you expose Jacky to that geeky little world of yours. Not if I can help it."

"Oh, he'll be fine," JD said with a dismissive wave. "He's the lovechild of a wicked witch and a slightly zany doctor. The evil factor will always prevail."

"'Kay, should I go all zany doctor on your ass and shoot you a sedative to shut up?"

JD chortled as the older doctor turned to leave. "I cast a shield of protection!"

* * *

Turk glanced around at the sound of his first name. He offered a weary smile as the attending surgeon, Doctor Wen, crossed the lounge to stand between him and the television set. "What's going on, Doctor Wen?" he asked him. 

"I was paged to do a surgical consult, but I need to head home for about an hour. I know you're on your break, but is it possible if you could cover for me?"

Turk nodded, standing from his perch on the couch. "Sure thing, Doc."

"Great! Thanks," the attending surgeon said, handing him the patient's chart. "Just to warn you, though: he's been charged with attempted murder. The guy's room is being secured by some official looking guys and he's under restraints, so you should be okay."

Turk nodded absentmindedly as the older doctor left the room. He flipped open the patient's chart, his eyes widening as the man's name struck a chord. He closed the chart and tucked it under his arm before whipping out his pager and making his way out of the lounge.

A deafening whistle broke his gait, and he turned around to find Doctor Cox stalking after him with his pager in hand.

"This better be good, Gandhi," the older man said, touching his nose before crossing his arms to his chest.

"You're not busy, are you?" Turk asked. A grin spread across his features before he could stop it.

"Unless any of my patients decide to kick their buckets in the span of time I'm wasting talking to _you_, no. But I'm a doctor, and being a doctor kinda warrants that I have a limited amount of time to waste." He raised an eyebrow at the surgical doctor expectantly.

"But you just wasted about three seconds of time snarking at me," Turk commented petulantly.

"Gandhi. _Out with it._"

Turk grew irritated and contemplated outing him some more, but it would have to be pushed back until a later time. He pushed the patient chart into the older man's hand. "It's our hit-and-literally-run dude. Doctor Wen's having me go in there for a surgical consult, but I was wondering if you'd like first dibs berating the guy."

A pleased sound made its way out of Doctor Cox's throat, and he grasped Turk's shoulder and gave it an appreciative squeeze. "Ohoho, Gandhi! Man after my own heart!"

Turk watched with an odd sense of satisfaction as the older man entered the patient's room. If the guy didn't actually need surgery, perhaps he would after Doctor Cox was done with him.

* * *

Perry crossed his arms to his chest, a grin nearly splitting his face in half as he advanced on the recumbent man. "Mr. Michaels!" he exclaimed cheerfully, feeling all sorts of satisfaction when the man shot up as far as his restraints would let him, clearly startled. 

"A-Are you my surgical consult?" the balding man stammered.

"Oh, _no_," Perry chortled gleefully, "I am vengeance… I am the night… I am… Well, I'm Doctor Cox."

"Doctor…? Perhaps there was a mix-up. Somebody from radiology was here already with my medical consult. I'm waiting on a surgeon."

Perry took his sweet time answering him, walking around the bed and approaching the bureau on the other side of the room. He hummed under his breath as he dug through the drawers, locating a plastic cup with a screw-on lid, a plastic surgical scalpel, two vacutainer tubes, a suture kit, a large rubber band, and the biggest needle he could find.

"Sir…?" the man behind him murmured with some uncertainty.

The physician whistled a cheery tune as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves, gathering the equipment he'd located in both hands. He dumped them unceremoniously onto the overbed table in front of a distressed Mr. Michaels, grinning madly at him as he pulled up a seat.

"What are these for?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I don't see any other patient but you in here," Perry drawled, his face suddenly drawn of all emotion.

"Doc, I'm not sick," the man insisted, voice trembling in fright. He began to pull against his restraints. "Seriously, you're in the wrong room or something. I was in a car accident and I need a surgical consult. A nurse came in before and took blood already."

"Oh," Perry said in mock-realization, and for a moment the other man's tense features melted in relief. He scratched his head and reached for his chart, flipping it open. "Close one there, huh?" he asked with a grin. "Oh, whoopsies! She forgot the biopsy! These incompetent nurses, I swear…"

"Biopsy?" Mr. Michaels asked, voice strained. "Listen, man, I really think you're in the wrong room…"

Perry flipped the chart around and pointed at the name written on the upper left corner. "Allen Michaels?"

"Y-Yes, but…"

"Then I am not mistaken. This won't take long. I'll just get a local anesthetic from the supply room." Perry left the room, Turk abruptly on his tail as he headed for the supply closet.

"Dude, are you done? You're taking a while." Turk asked, sounding uncertain.

"Almost, Gandhi. You must have patience," Perry replied plaintively, taking a vial of local anesthetic from one of the shelves.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Turk demanded.

"A biopsy," he replied simply.

"_What?"_ the surgical doctor hissed, snatching the vial away from him. "Don't do this, Doctor Cox. This is grade A lawsuit material."

Perry stared at him, snatching the vial back. He jerked his thumb at himself, a dry laugh tearing through his throat. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

* * *

Turk watched with a sense of dread as Doctor Cox strode back into Mr. Michaels' room. The surgical doctor stood with his arms crossed, tapping his foot as several seconds of inactivity passed. 

A scream tore from the patient's room suddenly, and the two police officers standing by the door jumped in alarm. The one closest to the doorknob pushed it open forcefully.

Doctor Cox sat beside a haggard-looking Mr. Michaels, a bloody scalpel in hand. "Ha," the doctor tittered, his voice tinged with grim amusement, "looks like we've got ourselves a screamer!"

* * *

A/N: Heheh, Dr. Cox can be so callous! TBC. Reviews, please. :)  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Scrubs is not mine.

* * *

Perry glared hard into the half empty tumbler cupped between both his hands. The remainder of the ice cubes floating atop the surface were beginning to dissolve into flat, clear shards in the amber liquid. Normally he'd sit around and drink himself into a drunken stupor in the comfort of his own home, but going home meant rendering himself to an interrogation from Jordan about his three day suspension (Kelso couldn't afford more than that, considering Perry _was_ the best doctor in the God damn world). 

"That drunken stupor that you're hoping to achieve isn't going to come around by itself," a female voice said teasingly behind him.

The middle aged man cringed. Perry should've known he wouldn't have been able to avoid confrontation for much longer. Granted, it wasn't from his ex-wife, but Carla wasn't any less worse.

"I'm kinda proud of you, you know," Carla piped up.

He looked at her incredulously.

"I was the nurse who did the blood tests on Mr. Michaels," she explained. "Let's just say I missed the vein… About five times." The Latina snorted. "Of course, no one really makes a big deal out of that. Interns do it all the time." She shrugged before turning to smirk at him. "But you? You took the cake with that pointless biopsy. Do you know what that makes you? That makes you more of a drama queen than _Elliot_."

"Oh goody, does that mean I've been recruited into the sorority?" Perry retorted. He knocked his now lukewarm drink back with a grimace.

Carla gave him a knowing smile. "You care more about JD than you let on," she teased. "You're just one giant teddy bear."

"Teddy bears don't maliciously stab patients with scalpels," Turk's voice muttered behind them. He took the seat on Perry's left.

"The kooky ones do," his girlfriend countered with a grin.

"Aw, baby, let the dude drown in the Nile in peace," the surgical doctor admonished playfully.

"Oh, please," Perry snorted, peering longingly into the empty tumbler, "you so wanted me to give you a reason to give him a surgical consult."

"Doesn't mean you'd cut up any ol' person just for fun and gravy, Doctor Cox," Turk replied, shrugging.

"You can't even admit you did this for Bambi," Carla said in disbelief, shaking her head. "Even with that three day suspension staring you in the face."

Perry rolled his eyes and whistled the bartender over.

* * *

Elliot worried at her lower lip as she pushed a stray strand of hair from JD's forehead, eyes widening in surprise at the heat emanating from his skin. "JD?" she asked, her voice hushed but still alarmed. 

"Elliot?" he rasped, glancing blearily at her. JD shivered, his eyes falling closed again. "It's so cold."

The blonde doctor poured ice water into a pink plastic cup, pressing it into his hand. "You're burning up. Drink this. I'm going to get a thermometer." She darted out of the room once she was sure he had a firm grasp on the cup. Elliot dug through the supply closet for an infrared ear thermometer before jogging back towards JD's room.

"Could I get another blanket?" JD asked, his teeth chattering.

"Hold on, JD," Elliot said soothingly. She placed a protective plastic cap over the thermometer before nestling it into his ear. She glanced at the LCD screen as soon as it started to beep. "Frick, you have a temp of 101.1," she murmured under her breath. She disposed of the plastic cap and placed the thermometer in the leg pocket of her scrubs before pouring JD another cup of water. "Drink this, okay? I'm going to get you another blanket and some naproxen."

Elliot rushed out of the room again, returning momentarily with a thin blanket and a small medicine cup containing two naproxen tablets. She draped the linen over JD's shoulders before pouring him some more water and handing him his medicine.

"I'm going to pee like crazy," JD whined. He tipped both tablets into his mouth, chasing it down with a sip of water.

"Good!" Elliot told him with a resolute nod. "Pee that infection out, where it belongs!"

The dark haired man shivered, pulling the blanket around him. "Couldn't you have given me a thicker blanket?"

"You're a doctor, JD. You know you'll overheat," she admonished softly. "Want me to get you a urinal?"

He pouted. "I guess… It'll only hurt my pride."

Elliot giggled, gently nudging him with her elbow. She was about to leave the room when she thought she saw something odd. She frowned, glancing up at the fluorescent lighting before glancing back into JD's pallid features, fishing a penlight from her front pocket. "JD, look at me for a sec?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just look into the light for me," she murmured, shining the penlight into his right eye when he did so. She did the same to his left before taking a step back, her hands on her hips. "Your eyes are yellow," she said softly.

JD's eyes widened, sliding his hand under the covers to palpate his stomach. Elliot lowered the bed frame so that he was lying flat on his back. She rounded his bed and took a pair of latex gloves from a box mounted on the wall behind him, pulling them on.

"It actually hurts when I palpate here but I just thought it was my ribs," JD said pensively. "But then again, I hurt all over," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Lift your gown up," Elliot said. She gently palpated his abdomen as soon as he covered his nether regions with the blanket and pulled his hospital gown up, the material bunched around his bandaged torso. "You don't have any lacerations, do you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Just bruises. So I'm guessing that if my liver's damaged, it's more than likely from a blunt injury than anything else. But there could be a hematoma considering I'm a bit jaundiced." He glanced at her gloved hands. "It feels a bit swollen, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but not by much," she replied with a nod. "But that really doesn't explain your fever…"

He shrugged, wincing as he did so. "My body's kinda dealing with a lot of things right now and my immune system is probably taking the brunt of it; the hospital isn't exactly the cleanest place on earth, either."

Elliot glanced at her watch as she pulled off her gloves. "I'm gonna shoot you up with some vitamin K," she said, dropping the gloves into a trash can in the corner of the room. "Wait a minute… Weren't you sent for a CT scan the other day? I don't get why they couldn't have caught this."

JD shrugged, wincing again at the action. "I don't know. I'll get Doctor Cox to harass Doctor Flannerly again." He pulled his gown back down. "Could you up the dosage on my painkillers a bit, Doc?" he asked jokingly.

"Sure, lemme just document these things down so you don't sue me," Elliot chuckled, picking up his chart and plucking a pen from her front pocket. She glanced up at him as she returned his file to the foot of the bed. "Oh! Did you hear what Doctor Cox did to the guy that hit you?" she murmured, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I did," he muttered, fidgeting. "I guess I'll figure out why soon enough. Maybe the guy just pissed him off."

"That bad? If Doctor Cox got _that_ pissed off on a normal basis, all of the sharp and shiny things in this hospital would be locked up. And that would pretty much be _most _of the stuff in this hospital." She tweaked a few things on his infusion pump. "There're your painkillers, JD. Get some sleep. I'll be back later to administer your vitamin K."

He nodded, leaning back into his pillows. "As if I had a choice. This stuff knocks me out in nanoseconds," he chuckled. "Thanks, Elliot."

She smiled, stroking his hair affectionately before leaving the room.

* * *

Perry groaned as his pager went off, setting the tumbler back onto the table before detaching the offending object from his belt. Fortunately, it was just Elliot filling him in on JD's condition like he'd insisted. 

Unfortunately, JD's condition had apparently worsened.

"You're on call?" Carla asked beside him, eyebrow raised.

"No, it's Barbie," he muttered, fishing in his jacket pocket for his cell phone. He glanced at the screen with a grimace. "Damn battery is low."

"Here," Turk said, offering his cell phone.

Perry took it and dialed the number Elliot had paged him along with JD's stats. "What's the news on Barbara?"

"Maybe blunt liver trauma," Elliot's voice came up on the other line. "His eyes are yellow. We think he's got a hematoma 'cause there're apparently no lacerations but vehicular accident victims usually sustain liver injuries considering its placement in the body. But that doesn't really make any sense since JD got a CT scan the other day and Doctor Flannerly didn't report anything besides the herniated disk…"

"Did you put him on vitamin K?"

Turk sat up in alarm. "Vitamin K? What's going on with Vanilla Bear?"

"Yeah, just now," Elliot replied. "He has a high grade fever too, but that couldn't be caused by his liver, could it? There must be an infection somewhere…"

"Great observation, Barbie, really," Perry snapped, rubbing his hand over his face. "Do a blood test and check for the standard stuff, and see if he's got any liver toxins floating around in there."

"I'm swamped, Doctor Cox--"

"Don't you know by now that I don't _care_? Drop everything and get his blood culture!"

Carla gave him a scathing look, snatching the phone from him. "Don't listen to him, honey, he's drunk. Have one of the nursing staff do it for you, okay?" she told the other girl on the other line soothingly.

"Okay," Elliot murmured, voice sounding strained.

"Dumb Newbie, injuring his liver like that," Perry groused petulantly. He took a long sip of his scotch.

Turk stared at him oddly. "Dude, look at what _you're_ doing."

Carla hung up the phone and handed it to Turk. "Doctor Cox, you should stop," she said softly but firmly, placing her hand on his as he reached for the tumbler again. "I sure as hell won't allow you to drive home in the condition you're in now."

Perry pushed his chair back, slapping a few twenties on the bar before getting to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Latina nurse demanded. She and Turk stood up in alarm.

"Where else do you think I'm going?" Perry snapped at her. "I'm gonna go check up on the kid."

The middle aged man stepped out of the bar, the chill air making his face even more flushed than it already was. He glanced at the watch on his wrist to find that it was almost three in the morning. Perry walked the short distance to the hospital, flashing the security guard his ID card before making his way through the parking lot.

He took the elevator to the ICU and sauntered into Newbie's room, pausing over his sleeping protégé. Perry carefully placed his hands on the bed to brace himself before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the younger man's forehead.

JD's eyes shot open and he glanced up at his mentor, his pale features suddenly very pink. "Am I delirious?" he asked, sounding startled.

"No, why?" Perry grunted.

"What were you doing?" he demanded.

An expression slipped over Perry's features that conveyed something along the lines of _'__duh'_. "Checking your temperature, what else?"

"With your _mouth_?" JD asked, an incredulous look on his face. "You kissed me!" he exclaimed accusingly. He leaned forward, sniffing the older man in front of him. "Are you… Are you _drunk_?"

Perry's features were disquietingly blank, but his eyes shined glossily. He blinked. "Yeah… Yeah, I think I might be."

* * *

A/N: The truth always comes out when you're drunk. :3 Reviews, please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Scrubs is not mine.

A/N: This is a rather lighthearted and cutesy chapter. I'd appreciate it if you didn't hurl, what with all the gratuitous fluff. ;P

* * *

JD watched with some curiosity as Doctor Cox turned away and headed for the door. The older man grasped the door knob and leaned his head against the window before promptly banging his forehead against it several times. JD cringed to himself as his bladder chose that exact moment to feel the effects of all the water Elliot had force fed him a couple hours before. "Doctor Cox?" he rasped, squirming in his bed. 

The older doctor stiffened, his hand tightening on the door knob. "If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make a dignified exit, Betty," he said tightly.

"I see that," JD replied with some hesitance, "but I really gotta go pee."

Doctor Cox sighed heavily and after a moment turned around to face him. "Bed pan or urinal?" he asked gruffly.

The younger doctor blushed at the prospect of a bed pan, knowing full well that the man would have to assist him. "Urinal," he decided.

Doctor Cox nodded, leaving the room. JD continued to squirm, glaring at his immobile leg with disdain. He glanced up when the older doctor entered the room again, coming to his bedside.

"You kissed me," JD found himself blurting, and immediately got bopped on the head with the urinal for his troubles. He flinched as it made contact. The bottle was shoved into his hand, and he shivered as their fingers made contact. "I liked it," he murmured shyly, eyes downcast.

The bigger hand grasping the urinal clasped over his suddenly, and JD found himself pressed back onto the pillows, a warm mouth over his. He reciprocated eagerly, his free hand latching onto one of the lapels of Doctor Cox's jacket, pulling him closer. The older man gently sucked JD's lower lip into his mouth, his tongue darting along the smooth skin of the inside of his lip. He pulled away abruptly, gaze dark and heated as he gently extricated his hand from the younger man's.

JD found himself gasping at the loss of contact, and he blushed hotly. "Normally I'd go for chocolates and flowers," he laughed nervously, hand reaching for the urinal again.

Doctor Cox snorted, stepping away from the younger man's bedside. "Way to be a complete girl, Erica," he scoffed. A contemplative frown slipped over his features as he licked his lips. "I hate to ask, but why do you taste like sugar, spice, and everything nice?"

He blushed again. "Um, I nabbed Elliot's lip gloss. Apparently they haven't restocked the petroleum jelly yet. And, uh, I also had a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch earlier," he replied sheepishly.

The older doctor closed his eyes wearily, wiping a hand over his face. "Listen, Jenna," he muttered, shuffling his feet, "I'm gonna go. You should… You should pee. I'll see you when I'm not so incapacitated."

JD stared at him strangely. "Are you aware you've been calling me porn star names since you stepped foot in here?" he deadpanned.

Doctor Cox nodded plaintively. "It's occurred to me," he said with a halfhearted shrug.

The younger doctor worried his lower lip, averting his gaze as he nervously played with the hem of his blanket. "Will you still kiss me when you're not so incapacitated?"

He glared at him. "Don't try your luck."

"So what was this, then?" JD demanded, sitting up. "Displaced emotion? Repressed feelings of some kind?"

"I don't know, JD," the older doctor groaned, running a hand through his curls. "Maybe you were looking so deliciously fragile that I just _had_ to take advantage of you. Or maybe I'm so damn smashed that you appear girlier than usual."

"So am I a hot girl?" he asked coyly, amusement evident in his tone.

"Chasey, _everyone's_ a hot girl with beer goggles. And with scotch goggles, well, anything goes."

They both jumped when the door opened behind them, and their heads simultaneously jerked in that direction.

Turk frowned at them. "Why do the both of you look like deer caught in headlights?"

"Honestly, your shiny head suffices enough, Gandhi," Doctor Cox snorted, swiping at his nose.

"Don't hate on C-Bear's head wax," JD interjected petulantly. "Could I get a smear of that, SCB? My hair's lacking character these days."

"Sure, man," Turk chuckled, coming to his bedside.

JD dragged a hand over his best friend's head before lathering the wax into his hair, a silly grin upturning the corners of his mouth.

Doctor Cox rolled his eyes, crossing his arms to his chest. "So many fluids passed between you two in that short span of time that I'm _almost _convinced you've created an alternative to having sex."

"Don't be jealous. He has enough to go around," JD assured him.

"Hey, I resent that!" Turk piped up, frowning. "I don't just give it up to anybody, VB. You know that!"

JD tilted his head, imagining a large mob of people stretching their hands forward to get a swab of Turk's head. The surgical doctor was waving them away, stepping back with an alarmed look on his face as he exclaimed, _"There're too many of you!" _a la Jesus Christ Superstar. "Turk Superstar, do you think you're what they say you are?" he sang under his breath.

Turk gave him an odd look. "Oh, hell no. Please tell me you didn't imagine me as Ted Neely."

"Of course not," JD snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "You're way better."

"So what's the real reason why you're here?" Doctor Cox interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Carla said we'd better take you home," Turk replied, offering a sheepish smile. "Jordan said she called your cell phone about three times before going through your entire address book."

The older man groaned, pulling on the strands of his hair. "I'm guessing I'll be facing the wraths of names A through T in the very near future."

"Nah, just A through E," Turk said with a shrug. "Carla," he informed him after a beat.

"Well," Doctor Cox said with a broad grin, "happy pissings, Newbie! Don't miss. I'd love to stay and gossip some more, but mommy says it's past my curfew."

"Later, V-Bear," Turk said, giving him an affectionate shoulder squeeze. "Get better soon, man. Rowdy's getting a little too comfortable in your bedroom."

"He isn't marking his territory again, is he?" JD asked with a dramatic sigh.

"'Fraid so, dude. I think he's taken one too many bubble baths, too. The smell of cucumber melon is starting to get overpowering, and he's beginning to molt."

Doctor Cox leaned towards Turk and made a show of sniffing him. "Now that's just not right, Gandhi! Blaming the poor, harmless taxidermy puppy for your misdeeds!"

JD chuckled, shaking his head as they left the room.

* * *

Perry stood outside of JD's room, feeling incredibly awkward as he watched the younger man through the door window. He felt someone to his left nudge him gently, and glanced over to see Carla standing beside him. The older doctor returned his gaze to the window, snorting as JD picked up a mirror and frowned at the stubble that was beginning to grow. 

"You know, when people get suspended from their jobs, they usually don't find themselves stopping by as often as you have," the Latina nurse teased. "It's well into your second day, isn't it?" She smirked at him.

A strangled noise arose from the back of his throat as he crossed his arms to his chest.

"You're really worried for him, aren't you?" she murmured softly, mimicking his stance. "It seems like he's been taking it well, though. He'll probably be discharged soon and then he can start his physical therapy."

JD glanced up at them from his spot on the bed, placing the mirror down and offering them a wave and a grin. He tilted his head at them and gestured a shaving motion over his jaw. Carla nodded in reply and went for the supply closet.

Perry heaved a great sigh before pushing the door open. He strode into the room, dropping into the seat farthest from JD's bedside. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as the younger man blushed. Carla walked in and Perry stuck out his hand wordlessly, glancing up at her in silent thanks as she handed him a small can of shaving cream and a razor. She breezed out of the room.

JD snorted at him. "So you can leave your son with me for three and a half hours but you don't think I'm fit enough to groom myself?"

The older man rolled his eyes at that. "You certainly pick the strangest times to grow a pair, Newbie. I mean, honestly. I'm equipped with a razorblade and you certainly can't _run_ anywhere."

Carla came into the room again, this time holding a plastic basin and a face towel.

"Are you really letting him do this?" JD whined.

"Well, it wouldn't really do any good to strain your shoulder, Bambi," Carla told him, placing the basin onto the overbed table. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Plus, he's _willingly _doing you an act of kindness. Just think of it as leverage."

JD pointed at Perry accusingly as the older man smirked. "You can't possibly believe that, Carla! Kindness is just nonexistent when Doctor Cox is wielding such a formidable weapon!"

The Latina nurse merely patted him on the head before leaving the room a final time.

Perry pulled his chair up. The two of them found themselves immersed in a surprisingly comfortable silence as the older man cradled JD's chin in his hand, wiping the soaked face towel over JD's stubbled jaw. The younger man relaxed visibly, and Perry noticed how his gaze was blatantly flitting from his eyes to his lips.

"This _is_ leverage," the younger man said finally, smirking.

"A-bup-bup!" Perry chided, shaking an index finger at him and thus haphazardly spattering droplets of water onto the younger man's face. JD's nose crinkled. The older man picked up the can of shaving cream, dispensing a dollop of it onto his palm before lathering it between his hands. He leaned forward, smoothing the cream onto JD's face.

"I wish I had a camera," the younger man giggled.

"Man with a razorblade and keen knowledge of anatomy here," Perry prompted with raised eyebrows as he began to shave the other man's face.

"I just can't find it in me to feel threatened when you're just exuding all kinds of benevolence right now," JD murmured. He clenched his jaw as he spoke to minimize the likelihood of getting nicked.

"Pity is a better word for it," Perry said with a grimace, swishing the razor around in the basin of lukewarm water.

"And here I thought you were an emotionally-crippled narcissist," JD laughed, and then hissed when the motion caused the razor to slip against his cheek.

"Serves you right," Perry grunted, wiping the towel over the wound.

"Ow!" JD hissed again, flinching away.

"Oh, suck it up, ya big sissy."

"You're probably getting something out of this, aren't you? You sick, sadistic creep!" the younger man muttered under his breath.

"Damn right I am," Perry laughed.

And then he leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

JD sighed softly, tapping his fingers against the armrests of his wheelchair. "…I mean, Doctor Cox has always pulled through for me when it was absolutely necessary - like if a patient died, or under certain circumstances he'd show me in some barely subtle way that I did the best I could, and he was even there for me when my dad died… But this time, I just don't know. I don't really understand it at all." He heaved another frustrated sigh. "And all the times I _tried_ to discuss what we are, where we stand - which, okay, was only once - he completely evaded it! And honestly - _and astoundingly_ - I kinda _do_ like where we are. Wherever that may be…" He glanced up at the infusion pump to his right as it started to beep. After tweaking with the control panel a bit, the machine quieted down before hissing quietly. "I just wish he'd discuss this with me so that we could both fully acknowledge whatever this is, y'know?" He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. "God, I sound like a total girl." 

The dark haired doctor sat back and mulled everything over before continuing on. "And what's scary is how complicated this entire thing could be. I mean, he has a _wife_! Uh, well, an ex-wife, but they aren't what you'd call a conventional couple. And a son!" He frowned thoughtfully before his eyebrows raised high into his hairline. "I'd be a home wrecker!" he gasped in horrified realization.

"Kid," a pallid man lying prone on his hospital bed rasped, lifting his head. JD shot up in alarm, hissing as the action put some strain on his bruised ribs. The recumbent man's eyes fluttered open, and he glanced at the younger doctor with a look of annoyance. "You _are _aware I'm not a coma patient, right?"

JD's face reddened as he slumped into his chair. "You certainly sleep like one," he squeaked meekly.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me happy. ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs.

* * *

Perry plopped down onto the leather couch with a grin, a case of Miller Lite in hand. "Hi there," he greeted cheerily. He placed the six pack beside him and clasped his hands in his lap. 

"For the last time, Perry, I'm not one of your buddies," Doctor Gross deadpanned.

He nodded thoughtfully as he peeled off his jacket, laying it across his lap as he dug into one of the pockets for a bottle opener. "Oh, I know," he assured him. "This is for me."

The therapist stared at him unblinkingly. "If you're going to need liquid courage in order to say whatever you have to say, I think it's only fair that you share."

Perry popped the lid off of one of the bottles, taking a swig of it. "Life's not fair. You as a therapist should know that, at least by association. Besides, I think I pay you enough to get your own damn beer."

"Right," Doctor Gross said with an acrimonious grimace, leaning back into his chair. "Commence. The anticipation is hacking me into tiny, unrecognizable pieces."

"Right," Perry murmured under his breath, hand clenching around the beer bottle. "So, uh, about the kid who talked me into making that decision a couple of months ago…"

"Will the completion of that sentence warrant me to testify against you in court?" Doctor Gross interjected warily.

"You think so highly of me," Perry remarked, smiling brightly. "And no," he muttered, his mouth pulled into a frown. After a moment, he murmured under his breath, "I kissed him." A strangled groan emitted from his throat as the doctor proceeded to bang his head back into the couch headrest.

"I suppose everyone expresses their gratitude in a spectrum of ways…" Doctor Gross said slowly, pensively.

Perry drained the rest of his beer. "_No_. He got into a bike accident." He grimaced. "Picked up a couple of souvenirs along the way, namely a sprained shoulder, a herniated disk, and as a result, a paralyzed leg. And… _God, I turned into a mother hen_. Which as you might know is more or less highly uncharacteristic of me." He shook his head, barking out a humorless laugh. "The guy who hit him was charged with attempted murder prior to the collision. Anyway, I paid the guy a visit. And uh, I may have carved my initials into his arm with a scalpel."

"Perry, do I need to get the hammer out of my desk?"

"By all means, if it gives you a sense of security, feel free to do so," the other man insisted with a grim chuckle, shaking his head. He opened another bottle. When Doctor Gross merely stared at him, he continued on. "I got a three day suspension for that. Today would be my last," he chuckled. "Anyway, on the same night, I proceeded to get hammered. More than usual, I mean. And then I visited Newbie, and called him all sorts of porn star names, and then I kissed him. And I'd readily blame my actions on the scotch if I hadn't done it - _again_ - when I wasn't the least bit incapacitated. Because, you know me, Mr. He-Who-Displaces-All-His-Negative-Emotion-Onto-Innocent-Bystanders." He snorted. "Even when the innocent bystander can in all likelihood be of the inanimate kind."

"Perry, everything within five hundred feet of you is guaranteed to be a victim to your rage," Doctor Gross reminded him with mock-gentleness. "But what you said you displaced onto the kid wasn't negative emotion, was it?"

The curly haired doctor sat wordlessly, staring into his bottle.

"Frankly, you've put everything on the table. But because you refuse to acknowledge it for whatever this is, you're still outright denying it."

Perry gritted his teeth. "I _have_ to. I've got a kid, and an ex-wife. Granted, she's at liberty to hump whatever species she finds appealing, but… That's not me. Christ, that's _never_ been me."

"To an outsider such as myself, an unconventional relationship such as yours seems rather… detrimental than not, wouldn't you agree?"

His expression turned sour as he absentmindedly took another swig of his beer. He swallowed hard. "I'm too old to take these kinds of risks," he sighed.

Doctor Gross raised his eyebrows at him. "Yet that's exactly what you're doing."

* * *

Perry drained his tumbler with barely a grimace before plucking his cell phone from his pocket. He scrolled through his recently made calls and selected one of the phone numbers before hitting 'talk'. Perry took a breath as he pressed the phone to his ear, sitting up when he heard the audible _click_ of someone answering the phone. "Yeah, Jordarooni, hi," he murmured listlessly. "I was wondering… Can I cheat on you?"

There was a short pause on the other end. "Well, I guess it's only fair," she remarked. "Though, I have to ask: who's wormed their way into your pants this time? And if they're any good in bed, you are aware that you just might have to share them, right?"

"I suppose you'll have to be the judge of that," he drawled with an eye roll. "Tell you what: I'll humor you a bit. You've got three guesses."

"Carla."

"No."

"Julie."

"No."

There was a few seconds of silence before a burst of laughter filled the other line. "Oh my God, Per. You're certainly moving on up on this messed up relationship ladder of yours. First me, the emotionally-crippled saucy wench, and if I'm guessing correctly, you're onto the… Well, crippled saucy wench, aren't you?"

"It seems that way, yes," Perry sniped.

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "Well, it could mean that we could fire the nanny. Ooh, and eliminate useless walking distance if he decides to apply for handicapped parking!"

"I'm so glad that you seem to have found advantages in this, Jordaroo. I mean, really."

"Tell me, how drunk are you right now?"

"Drunk enough to actually have this conversation with you."

* * *

JD beamed as Turk and Elliot entered his room, his best friend dressed in civilian clothing as he pushed a wheelchair into the room. He smiled dreamily as Nurse Tisdale helped him into his shirt, only to wince as she gently tugged his left arm into the sleeve. She helped him slip the brace back onto his shoulder. 

"I'll just get your prescriptions, Doctor Dorian," she told him before leaving the room.

"Ready to head home, V-Bear?" Turk asked with a smile.

"More than anything," he replied, relief flooding his features.

"When do you start physical therapy, JD?" Elliot asked, handing him his discharge papers.

"A week from today," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure how I'm gonna manage at home with this here bum leg, though," he grumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry about it," Turk said with a reassuring grin, "me and Carla fixed up our schedules the other day. Someone's almost always gonna be home with you."

The dark haired doctor looked stunned. "You… You guys did that for me?"

"Yeah, man," the surgical doctor chuckled, clapping a hand over the other man's uninjured shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," JD murmured. A grateful smile slowly spread across his features. "I called Dan this morning," he told them as Elliot handed him a pen. "He's working the rest of this week, but he said he's going to try to make it for next weekend."

"How long is he planning on staying?" Turk asked.

JD began to fill out his paperwork, shaking his head. "I don't know. Probably not for long, but it's alright."

Nurse Tisdale came into the room again, this time with an intern. "Doctor Cox isn't here right now, but he's given one of the interns permission to give you your prescriptions," she informed him.

"This prescription is for your Percoset," the young man beside her told him, dropping it beside JD's discharge papers. "And these are for your upcoming visits with the physical therapist," he went on, placing down two prescription slips on top of the previous one. "They said you're gonna have to get an EMG done before you come in for your sessions, so you have to make an appointment for that before the week's over."

"Thanks," JD replied, handing over his discharge paper.

The nurse smiled at him before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I forgot your cane!"

JD groaned, the back of his head hitting the pillow.

Nurse Tisdale poked her head out the door, retrieving the cane from where it leaned up against the outer wall. "Alright, Doctor Dorian. You're good to go," she told him as Elliot took it from her.

"Hold it right there, DJ."

JD glanced up to find Jordan standing in the doorway, hands resting on her hips. His eyes widened. "Um, Jordan, hi," he squeaked.

Turk and Elliot glanced back at her, both donning inquisitive stares.

She sauntered into the room, slapping a piece of paper onto the overbed table before him. "Fill that out."

His eyes grew impossibly larger as his gaze flitted from the piece of paper to the woman before him. "Handicapped parking application? But I can't even--"

Jordan tutted at him, leaning over to flick his ear.

"Owwie!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Turk demanded, frowning.

The dark haired woman ignored him, crossing her arms to her chest. "If you're qualified for handicapped parking, you call Perry and he'll pick it up and give me the permit." Jordan put her purse down on the edge of the bed before unzipping and rifling through it. She produced a set of keys, dropping it into JD's lap. "That's the key to the apartment," she said coldly. "Call us when your bum leg isn't so much of a bum anymore."

"Wha-What _is_ this?" JD demanded, confusion wrought clearly on his face.

A smirk slowly spread across her lips. She leaned forward, her lips nearly brushing his ear. "You scratch my back, and you get to scratch _his_."

JD's breath caught in his throat as he froze.

With that, Jordan breezed out of the room, waving her fingers. "Toodles!"

"What the hell was that all about?" Elliot asked, sounding flustered.

JD released the breath he'd been holding, sagging wearily into the pillows. "You know, _I'm_ not even sure," he murmured truthfully, awe filling his voice.

Turk shook his head, moving the wheelchair closer to the bed. "C'mon, man, let's just get you out of here."

JD nodded, allowing his best friend to help him onto the chair. Elliot gathered his belongings, and the both of them wheeled him to the elevators. When they reached the glass double doors leading out of the lobby, Turk helped him up while Elliot slipped the cane into his right hand.

"How's that?" she asked him.

"Degrading," he bemoaned, leaning into it.

Elliot gave him a sympathetic look. "I meant the height," she said, placing her hand on his consolingly.

"It's a little high," he said after a moment.

She kneeled on the floor and slid the notch down on the metal pole while Turk held JD up. "How about that?"

"That's good," he said with a nod. "Thanks," he sighed.

She rose to her feet and hugged him gently. "If Turk and Carla are unavailable, you can call me for anything, okay?"

JD leaned into her, the smile on his face not quite reaching his eyes. "Thanks, Elliot."

She smiled back, holding the door open for them.

"I went grocery shopping the other day and got you all your favorite foods," Turk said with a grin. His hand hovered at his best friend's back to spot him as they slowly made their way down the ramp.

JD grinned back. "Thanks, Brown Bear."

* * *

"You did _what?!_" Perry roared, his face burning with rage. 

Jordan frowned. "I gave him a copy of the apartment key and the parking application," she repeated slowly. She smiled brightly. "Like we talked about!"

The curly haired man collapsed onto the couch with a groan, holding his head in his hands. "Jordan, please, go ahead and shoot me now."

"I can't, Perry, we agreed to put the ammunition in storage," she deadpanned. Her hands found their way onto her hips. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What else did you say to him?" he demanded abruptly.

"Hmm," she murmured, a thoughtful look on her face, "oh! I told him, 'You scratch my back, and you get to scratch _his_.'" She gave a mock gasp, hands coming up to cover her mouth dramatically. "You didn't _tell him_, did you?" she whispered, her voice trembling with laughter that was just threatening to bubble over. Jordan finally broke out in a fit of giggles, shaking her head as she made for the bedroom. "Oh, Perry! No wonder you've never cheated."

He rolled his eyes, yanking on his hair as she went on behind the closed door, "You're just so _horrible_ at it! Even the seemingly perfect men have a tragic flaw, and by God, Per, is yours tragic…"

* * *

JD pouted as he grew too tired to pace the strip of floor situated between the kitchen counter and the small dining table. He heaved a sigh as he leaned into the cane, wiping a hand over his face. With a new sense of determination, he finally turned towards the phone and plucked it off its cradle. His thumb danced on the keypad as it dialed Doctor Cox's cell phone number. 

After five rings, someone answered the phone with a grunt.

"Hi, Doctor Cox?" JD said softly. He paused and took a breath. "It's JD. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, it's just--"

"Farrah. _Out with it_."

"I just… It just feels like I missed out on something big."

Doctor Cox sighed on the other line. "Yeah. Yeah, you did. In fact, you pretty much fell into the biggest plot hole ever."

JD laughed weakly, sinking into one of the dining room chairs. "So when's the steamroller coming in?"

A knock came at the door, and JD absentmindedly heaved himself up, the phone still attached to his ear. He undid the chain before pulling it open, nearly falling back in surprise as he saw Doctor Cox standing in the doorway.

"Right about now," the older man replied, hanging up his cell phone.

JD sputtered in mild surprise as Doctor Cox cupped the back of his head, pulling him forward for a dizzying kiss. The older man pulled away, steadying JD as he swayed precariously.

"So what's the plot hole?" JD murmured, seemingly unaware that the phone was still pressed to his ear.

Doctor Cox smirked. "The plot hole is you, Newbie."

He tilted his head to the left, imagining a steamroller gunning towards him. He snapped out of it, and his eyes grew wide as the phone clattered to the floor. "So I'm the _asphalt_? Seriously, Perry, you couldn't have picked a better metaphor?"

* * *

A/N: Hee. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Reviews make me happy! Oh, and if anyone's curious: the inspiration behind this story's title is a song by Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young's_ Helplessly Hoping_. Give it a listen. It has nice alliterations. Mmm, alliterations. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Scrubs is not mine.

* * *

Perry growled low in his throat, the malice in the action lost as he stepped forward to cup the younger man's face in his hands. He pulled him into a fevered kiss, smirking against JD's mouth as he responded eagerly. The cane clattered noisily to the floor as Perry hiked the younger man onto his hips, his hands gripping the backs of his thighs as he made his way blindly into JD's bedroom. 

JD held on for dear life, his arms wrapped snugly around the older man's neck as his back met the cold fabric of his comforter. Perry gently disentangled himself from his hold, smirking all the while.

"Yeah. Asphalt sounds about right," he quipped. He promptly pulled off his shirt before laying atop JD again, fingers deftly unbuckling his shoulder brace. "This is as close to a bra strap as I'll get with you, Sadie," he chuckled breathlessly, gently pulling it off him.

Perry leaned into him again, kissing the younger man fervidly as he slid a warm hand beneath JD's shirt, gently tracing the contours of his bruised ribcage. The dark haired man hummed his approval against his lips, gasping as Perry's mouth left his to trail heated, lingering kisses down the slope of his neck. He suddenly slumped into the coverlet, and Perry stopped to glance down at him curiously.

"Done already, Newbie?" he inquired, amusement laced in his tone.

JD let out a frustrated groan, a hand coming up to wipe across his face. "Bad timing," he muttered, averting his gaze. "Um, the Percoset's starting to kick in," he admitted sheepishly, worrying his bottom lip.

The older man rolled his eyes and pulled away, retrieving his shirt from the floor. He sighed, pulling it on before helping JD back into his shoulder brace. He pulled him up bodily and adjusted him into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Sorry," JD whispered with a sheepish smile. He covered his mouth as he yawned, his eyes fluttering closed.

Perry nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Just go to sleep, JD," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you leaving?" JD asked, and Perry could hear the underlying despondency in the younger man's voice.

The older man stood, glancing at his protégé before his eyes skimmed over the younger man's room. He walked over to one of JD's bookcases and plucked a black book from the shelf, flipping it open to the title page before resettling back onto the edge of the bed. "I'll wait," he said simply, his eyes never leaving the book.

JD seemed satisfied with that answer, nodding his head and closing his eyes. The corners of his mouth uplifted into a small smile as Perry adjusted himself onto the bed so that he was sitting up with his back pressed against the headboard.

"Thank you," JD whispered softly. His eyes drifted closed, and sleep overcame him instantly.

* * *

Carla walked into the apartment, dead on her feet. She jumped at the loud shrill of the telephone, turning her head to glare at the offending object. Dragging her feet, she shuffled towards the kitchen counter and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she muttered wearily. "Oh, hi, Dan," she greeted cheerily, glancing at the wall clock. It was a little after ten in the evening. "He might be sleeping. I'll go check up on him." 

She put the phone down on the counter and went for JD's room, frowning when she found his door to be locked. Carla pressed her ear to the door as she knocked. "Bambi, you in there? You know better than to lock your door in that condition!"

When no answer came, she couldn't help but panic. She rushed into the kitchen and tugged open drawers, snatching up a set of keys from the one adjacent to the stovetop. Carla went for JD's door again, unlocking it and pushing it open.

She nearly toppled over at the scene before her. After she recovered, she pointed her index finger accusingly. "What are you _doing_?!" she hissed.

Doctor Cox glanced up from his spot on the bed, a thin book in one hand while the other hand was running through his curls. Beside him was a sleeping JD, pressed into his side with an arm thrown over the older man's stomach. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he sneered. "I'm Newbie-sitting. Who thinks to leave a poor cripple all by himself when he's just gotten out of the hospital? Honestly, Carla, I have no idea how your bald, black boyfriend became a surgeon. Because last time I checked, the occupation _did _call for people with at least _some_ brain matter."

Carla glared at him, hands on her hips.

"Not a cripple…" JD stirred sleepily, nuzzling into the older man's side.

"He's picking up JD's prescriptions and doing their laundry," the Latina huffed. She gazed at him suspiciously, alternating between the older man and her boyfriend's roommate. "Come help me make dinner," she said warily.

Doctor Cox stifled a sigh, placing the book down on the floor before extricating himself from JD's loose clutches. The younger doctor merely rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow.

Carla closed the door before her hands settled on her hips again. She raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. "Well?"

He crossed his arms to his chest, grinning obnoxiously. "You're not the boss of me," he countered petulantly.

"Right now, I am," Carla persisted, poking him in the ribs. She mimicked his stance, a challenging look on her features. "This is as much my apartment as it is JD's."

"Dinner's not gonna make itself," he pointed out evasively.

"What are you _doing_? You can't avoid anything now! I saw you," she exclaimed.

Doctor Cox visibly deflated. "I don't know what I'm doing," he muttered monotonously.

She tugged on his arm, ushering him towards the couch. "Did you sleep with him?" she asked coldly.

"I caught a few z's when he wasn't looking," he replied, the sarcasm in his voice evident. At her blank look, he sighed. "The Percoset kicked in," he grumbled, dropping onto the couch. "Are you done interrogating me? Or are you going to torture it out of me now? Because, I have to warn you, I just might like that."

"Do you love him?" she asked softly.

Doctor Cox looked at her then, his features carefully neutral. "I don't know, Carla," he sighed.

"What about Jordan? And Jack? This is a lot you're jeopardizing, Perry--"

"She knows," he interjected.

She frowned at him. "And she's _okay_ with it?"

He shrugged in response. "She's… taking advantage of it, so to speak."

"What is _'it'_, exactly?" Carla asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You should stop while you're head. I'm working furiously on what's got to be one of the negative numbers - or perhaps the preface, or maybe even the _outline_, for Chrissakes - while you're flipping it over and trying to see how the book ends. I'm not _there yet_, but when I am, I'll be sure to let you know, alright?" He sighed heavily, fingers digging into his hair.

Her features softened as she placed a hand on his forearm. "This is _Bambi_ we're talking about here. You should know why I'd be worried in the first place."

The front door opened and Turk stepped in, a large garbage bag slung over his shoulder while his free hand gripped a brown paper bag. He stepped into the living room, frowning when Doctor Cox and Carla glanced up at him. "Hi, Doctor Cox," he greeted with some uncertainty. "What are you doing here?" he asked, dropping the bag.

"What's it look like? I'm rendezvousing with your girlfriend." He rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Well, that isn't _far_ from the truth…"

The other man shot him an incredulous look before glancing over at Carla. "Baby, what's he _doing _here?"

Carla elbowed the older doctor sharply, her lips pursed. "He came by to visit JD, Turk." Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, crap! Dan's still on the phone!" She pushed off the couch and leapt to the kitchen counter, picking up the phone. "Hello, Dan?" She cursed under her breath as the operator's automated voice met her ear. Carla returned the phone to its cradle.

"Anybody out there?" JD's voice hollered from inside his room.

Turk gave his girlfriend and the older doctor a strange look before going into JD's room. They emerged from the doorway a couple of minutes later, the dark haired man's features looking drawn and sallow as he leaned onto his cane.

"The Percoset's making me nauseous," he groused.

"Turk, fix him up a bowl of cereal or something. I'm just gonna order some Chinese food," Carla sighed.

Doctor Cox rose to his feet. "I'd better go." He glanced at JD, nodding at him.

"Good night, Doctor Cox," the younger man said wearily.

The other three occupants in the room watched with different arrays of emotion on their faces as Doctor Cox slipped into JD's room. He came out a moment later with shoes on his feet and his jacket over his shoulder. "I'm borrowing this," he announced, holding up a thin book. The glossy cover read, _'M.A.D.: Mutually Assured Destruction'_.

Turk stared at the front door as Doctor Cox closed it behind him. "Did I just miss something?"

"My pillows will smell like him," JD murmured dreamily, tilting his head.

His best friend swiveled around to face him, gaping at him with a wide eyed stare. "Dude, are you… Are you hitting that?"

JD seemed to deflate visibly as he plopped himself haphazardly onto the couch, holding his head in his hands. Turk and Carla glanced at one another before settling on either side of him. The Latina shot her boyfriend a menacing glare before she sent a warm smile to an unseeing JD, patting him on his shoulder.

"Which is totally fine by me, as long as I don't see it. Or hear it," Turk muttered almost mechanically, earning himself a kick in the shin from Carla. "Ow, woman!" he hissed, glaring at her petulantly.

"I honestly don't know what this is," JD sighed, leaning his head backward to rest against the back of the couch. When a dull pain shot up his spine, he hissed, slowly inclining his head.

"Well, Bambi, look at it this way," Carla said softly, resting her cheek against his shoulder, "he obviously cares about you. This couldn't exactly be entirely physically, considering, erm…"

The dark haired man gave a dejected sigh. "Go ahead. Say it," he muttered.

She laughed, running a hand through his hair. "You aren't exactly the cutest cripple."

"Not even top ten?" JD asked with a pout.

"Ehh, maybe around the high twenties," Carla replied consolingly, giggling.

He pumped his fist, grinning goofily. "Yes! Top fifty!"

"But that's just it," Turk interjected suddenly, sitting up with a frown. "What if this is all a power trip to Doctor Cox?"

"Doctor Cox is a good man, baby," Carla chastised him, reaching over JD to poke her boyfriend's chest. "He just has a strange way of showing his affection. That's all." She smiled almost dreamily. "Just think about the little things he's done for you, you know? Like giving you a shoulder massage, or getting you coffee just the way you like it… And then spilling it on the intern who _really_ got it for you before barking orders at them to get another one…"

JD and Turk slowly turned their heads to stare at her curiously.

"Baby, are we still talking about JD?" Turk asked, his brow furrowing.

The dark haired man raised his index finger inquiringly, giving Carla a meaningful look. "Now, was that coffee cold or--"

"That's not important!" Turk and Carla spouted off in two very different tones. They frowned at one another in reply.

Carla pulled herself off the couch, giving JD a winning smile as she tugged on Turk's arm. "Don't worry, Bambi. I'll talk to him for you," she said with a resolute nod as she pulled his best friend into their bedroom. "Oh, Chinese food should be coming in twenty minutes. I left the money on the counter; tell him to keep the change!" She closed the door behind her with a wave. "Don't wait up, JD! Just eat!"

* * *

Carla stared at him pointedly, crossing the room to shut off the television set when the man in front of her responded by pointedly ignoring her. She placed her hands on her hips as he continued to stare at the blank screen unblinkingly, moving only to touch his nose. 

"So what are you going to do?" the nurse demanded, raising her chin. "Kiss him to shut him up every time he asks what he means to you?"

Doctor Cox's gaze shifted from the television screen to Carla's resolute features, a faux shocked look coming across his own. "Well gosh, that _was _the plan…" he muttered, throwing his hands up dramatically.

Her shoulders sagged as she dropped onto the couch beside him, giving him a tired look. "What _does_ he mean to you?" she asked bluntly.

"Carla,_ I_ can't even answer myself that question," he sputtered, sounding agitated. "What makes you think I'll have an answer for you?"

Carla leaned into him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Just tell him that you care." She patted his shoulder soothingly before getting to her feet and switching the television back on. The nurse gave him a reassuring look, smiling gently when his features softened. "Okay?"

Doctor Cox averted his gaze as she left the lounge, slumping into the couch cushions as he stared blankly at the screen.

* * *

Perry dropped the charts onto the counter with a noisy clatter, clenching his jaw as Carla jolted up in her seat. She glanced at him questioningly as he held his hand out, palm up and waggling his fingers impatiently. 

"What?" she asked, a confused frown crinkling her brow.

"Give me your keys," he stated simply.

She produced a set of keys from her scrubs pocket, smirking as he snatched them from her.

Perry growled low in his throat as he pivoted on his heel, sauntering towards the elevators.

* * *

JD awoke with a groan, his head spinning as he felt the bed shake violently. His eyes fluttered open, and he frowned when Doctor Cox's face came into view. "Wha…?" he muttered groggily, sitting up. 

The dark haired man felt his breath hitch in his throat as the older doctor suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace, his eyes widening as he realized that he was getting the long sought after hug. Never mind that it had been preceded by a heated snogging session…

Doctor Cox growled low in his throat, and the younger man shivered as the expelled breath tickled his ear. "One word of this to Carla and I swear to God, Newbie, I will strangle you with this."

He gave a confused frown as something was pressed into his hand. It was only when Doctor Cox breezed out of his room - and by the sound of another door slamming shut, the apartment - did he get a chance to see just what the older doctor had given him.

JD laughed at the string of colorful beads in his palm, a blissful sigh leaving his lips as he leaned into the headboard and bit into one.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be the last, and it will include the smut you've probably been waiting for. Keep those reviews coming; I thrive on them. ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait! Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

JD sighed softly, disturbing the soft wisps of baby hair atop Jack's head. He cocked his head to glance at the infant's features, chuckling as he found that he'd fallen asleep. The dark haired man rose cautiously from his spot on Perry's sofa and limped the short distance to Jack's nursery, placing the child down into his crib. 

He turned on both baby monitors before plucking one of them from the dresser and sliding it into his pocket. He returned to the living room and had just plopped down onto the sofa when he heard the soft click of the door unlocking. JD turned his head to see Jordan walk into the apartment, placing her purse down on a side table by the entrance.

"Hey, manny," she greeted cheerfully, kicking off her heels. "Jack asleep?"

"Yeah, I just put him down," JD replied softly, turning on the television and setting the volume on low. "Carla carved out half of her turkey for you guys. It's on the counter." He watched her disappear wordlessly into Jack's nursery, wincing when the baby's whimpers emitted from the monitor before echoing out into the hall.

"Lost cause, DJ," Jordan said almost apologetically, bouncing the infant in her arms. "I'm heading over to my mother's for Thanksgiving dinner. You're off duty until further notice."

JD raised his eyebrows, giving her a curious look. "Doctor Cox following after you?"

"God, no," she snorted. She wiped at Jack's face with a hand towel, cooing when he shrilly voiced his discomfort. "I think his head would explode if he had to see my mother after an eighteen hour shift." She left Jack with JD before disappearing into the nursery again.

JD gave the child an apologetic smile as Jack whimpered and rubbed his eyes with his little fists. "Sorry about that, kiddo," he said softly, poking his tummy.

Jack yawned before curling into his side, his eyes fluttering closed again.

Jordan reemerged with Jack's baby bag and a black duffel bag slung over one shoulder. She gently plucked her sleeping son from JD's arms before moving towards the door, picking up her purse along the way. "Don't forget to wash the sheets!" she exclaimed cheerily as she breezed out the door.

JD rolled his eyes as he absentmindedly flipped through the channels. He glanced at the clock on the entertainment system below the television set. 7:06. Perry would be home in about an hour.

He turned off the television and pushed off the couch with some trouble, trudging into the kitchenette. JD rinsed the dishes that he'd left in the sink before putting them away in the dishwasher. He put the solution in and ran it before going over to the counter. He put a small pot on the stove and dug through Perry's cabinets, plucking a box of corn starch from one of the top shelves.

JD grabbed a teaspoon and one of Jack's bowls, measuring out two spoonfuls of the corn starch before dousing it with water and stirring it in. He turned on the fire and placed the mixture into the pot before opening the container of Carla's homemade gravy and pouring that in as well. He let it come to a simmer, stirring it occasionally as he made rounds between the kitchenette and the dining area, setting the table.

The apartment door opened thirty minutes later, and JD glanced up in surprise from the can of cranberry sauce he was opening. "You're early," he piped up cheerfully.

Perry paused in the living room, glancing at the table. "I didn't buy turkey," he commented wearily, glancing at JD. "You didn't go and decide to make better use of Rowdy, did you?"

"God, no!" the younger man murmured, aghast. "Plus, I think he'd be more of a jerky by now…" He smiled. "Carla carved out half of her turkey for us."

He nodded, pointing towards the bedrooms. "I'm just going to hop in the shower," he said, divesting of his jacket.

Perry emerged from the master bedroom fifteen minutes later, wearing an old white t-shirt and sweatpants. JD served him as soon as he sat down, blushing when Perry sent him a smirk when he passed him the gravy.

"Jordan doesn't even play housewife, Sheryl," he remarked, cutting into his slice of turkey.

JD merely shrugged, poking his mashed potatoes with a fork.

"I actually haven't had a Thanksgiving dinner in a long time," Perry said casually, avoiding the younger man's eyes.

He smiled around his forkful of stuffing, knowing that that was Perry's way of saying thank you. "I made eggnog!" he piped up gleefully. "Want some?"

"Now you're playing the housewife card a little too seriously, there, Newbie," the older man laughed.

JD took that for a 'yes', getting up and taking the concoction from the refrigerator. He poured it into two tumblers that he'd set on the counter, returning to the table with them.

They finished their dinner in a companionable silence before leaving the dishes in the sink and transferring to the living room with refilled glasses.

JD drowsily leaned into Perry as he switched on the television. "All the blood's left my head," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed.

The older man turned off the television and got to his feet, pulling the younger man with him.

"Don't wanna move," the dark haired man whined, despite the fact he was being dragged to the master bedroom.

JD collapsed on the bed as Perry pulled off his t-shirt, soon following after. The sheets were cool and the room was shrouded in a comfortable darkness, lights playing on the ceiling as the cars outside moved past.

The two men fell asleep, facing one another, their legs entangled.

* * *

JD awoke to a warm, comfortable weight pressed into his side, and an equally warm pair of lips pressed to his throat. He let out a soft moan as a tongue darted out to taste him before blunt teeth gently nipped at the skin just below his earlobe. JD's eyes fluttered open as Perry slid a hand beneath his shirt, tracing up his abdomen. 

He turned his head as Perry withdrew slightly, carefully turning his body towards the other man, his hand reaching out to touch his forearm. Perry closed the distance between them again, snaking his arms around his waist as he pressed his lips to JD's fuller ones. The younger man wrapped his arms around Perry's neck as he was ushered onto his back.

Perry moved on top of him, grinding his hips into JD's as he bent down for another kiss. JD gasped against his mouth, arching towards him as his hands found their way to Perry's unruly curls. They quickly divested of their clothing, Perry pulling back to help the younger man out of his pants.

The older man returned to him, pressing himself against JD. They both gasped at the contact, their hips gyrating. Perry pulled back some, allowing him room to slide his hand between them.

JD gasped as Perry's warm hand enveloped his erection, his thumb rubbing over the tip before he began to stroke him slowly. He arched into his hand, throwing one arm around the older man's neck as the other hand clung to his lean forearm.

Perry kissed him feverishly, sucking on JD's lower lip as he threw a hand out to reach for the bedside table on his left.

JD whimpered as he abruptly pulled away, leaning forward to dig through one of the drawers. He produced a small, clear bottle and a condom, placing the latter on the pillow beside them before flicking open the bottle cap.

"Your leg," Perry said softly, nodding to his right leg.

"It's fine," JD whispered. "Get back down here."

The older man smirked as he squirted a generous amount of lube into his palm, rubbing the liquid between his hands. JD kept his eyes on Perry's intense gaze as he wrapped his slick fingers around the younger man's erection, pumping slowly. He bit his lip as Perry moved forward again, settling between his thighs. Perry kissed the side of his mouth before moving down to his chin, kissing a trail down the side of JD's neck as his slick fingers traced over his puckered entrance. JD moaned softly as Perry suckled at his neck, his index finger massaging the ring of muscle before he gently sheathed it into him.

JD gave a shuddering gasp, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Okay there, Newbie?" Perry asked as JD's inner muscles clamped around his finger.

The younger man released a breath, relaxing as Perry gently nipped at his earlobe. He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Perry moved his finger tentatively, sliding it in and out before adding another. He halted as JD gasped, and he pressed his lips to the younger man's, darting his tongue against his lower lip as he gently scissored his fingers. JD whimpered at the sensation, allowing Perry to slide his tongue into his mouth. The younger man met him halfway in earnest, pressing his lips to Perry's as their tongues brushed against one another intimately.

Perry thrust his fingers at a quick pace before curling them upwards, stroking them against JD's walls. The younger man cried out, his hips surging forward to meet them.

"Oh God, Perry," JD sobbed. "Please…"

Perry pulled his head back a little to watch JD's face as he slid in another finger, scissoring and thrusting them before curling them upwards against that very spot that made his younger lover writhe and moan.

"Now -- I need you now," JD gasped abruptly, digging his fingers into Perry's forearms.

Perry nodded with a grunt, withdrawing his fingers carefully before reaching for the condom. He ripped the packet open before sliding it over his erection, grabbing the bottle of lube again and lathering a gratuitous amount over his cock.

Perry positioned himself between his legs, pressing the head of his penis to JD's slick opening. His hand wrapped around JD's erection, squeezing his fingers around the base of the younger man's cock as he slid into him with one thrust of his hips.

JD cried out, tightening around him. He closed his eyes, taking a breath before tentatively wrapping his legs around the older man's waist.

Perry pulled out slowly, surveying JD's features as his brows pinched a little. He began to move in slow, shallow thrusts, grinning when he felt JD relax beneath him. The younger man suddenly tightened his legs around his waist, his right leg trembling with the effort.

"JD?" Perry murmured.

"Perry, move, please," JD begged, flicking his hips forward.

The older man smirked, pulling out completely. JD cried out as he plunged back in, brushing over his prostate. Perry repeated his ministrations, his hand still squeezing the base of the younger man's cock as he continued to tease him until JD was a trembling, whimpering mess beneath him.

JD gasped as Perry's movements became feverish and erratic, the large, calloused hand wrapped around his own cock tightening around him. "Oh, _fuck_," he whimpered, waves of pleasure radiating from his spine all the way down to his toes.

The younger man let out a strangled cry as he felt the pleasure coil through his loins and his belly, and he came hard, his hips flicking up to meet Perry thrust for thrust. Perry followed soon after, thrusting upward hard, his hips gyrating and twitching as he rode out his orgasm.

Perry collapsed onto him breathlessly, pressing a searing kiss to his lips. He gently pulled out, peeling off the condom and dropping it into the wastebasket by the bed.

JD sighed contentedly as Perry gathered him to his glistening chest, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. "I like sex," he muttered intelligibly against his skin.

Perry laughed, his arms tightening around him.

* * *

Perry wandered into the living room as he toweled off his hair, a red flickering light on the answering machine drawing him nearer. He pressed the button above it, and Jordan's voice echoed through the silent apartment. 

"Hey, Per. Change of plans. I'm gonna be staying at Mom's for the rest of the week. Yeah, I know, real bummer."

Perry grinned, dropping the towel onto the couch as he sauntered back into the bedroom.

FIN


End file.
